


Pity Date...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Getting Together, Human Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles has a bad day and Derek is there...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 248





	Pity Date...

**Author's Note:**

> New story enjoy!

Stiles walks towards his house as the rain pours down heavily.

His jeep is being repaired into the mechanic store and Scott, his called best friend, dumped him after their fight and ran into Allison leaving him to walk towards his home despite the bad weather. 

There is a horn and a black shiny Camaro stops right next to him as the window slides down. 

"Get in!" Derek orders and Stiles shakes him head. 

"I'm good. Thanks" the teenager ignores him and keeps walking. 

"Stiles!" the Alpha growls flashing his eyes. 

The human huffs and tries to ignore the man on the car. 

"I won't ask again Stiles." Derek repeats annoyed and the human stops after the threatening words. 

Stiles stands still for a few moments and then takes his backpack off, opens the door of the car sliding inside gracefully. 

"I'll mess up your seats." Stiles says with a shaky voice. 

"They'll survive.." the werewolf comments as he starts the engine of the car. 

They drive in silence as Stiles wipes his eyes and face trying to calm himself down. 

"You ok?!" the Alpha asks quietly. 

"Scott and I had a fight." Stiles answers. 

"About?" Derek questions. 

"Something silly. He has been acting selfishly and we argued. It was bad." Stiles flinches holding his left forearm delicately and then Derek notices the big bruise forming in the hand of the human. 

Derek stops the car and takes the arm of the human in his hands carefully pulling any discomfort from his body. 

"He did this?" the werewolf asks even though he knows the answer. 

"He didn't mean to.." Stiles asks honestly sighing in relief. "Thanks."

Derek looks at the eyes of the human for a long moment and then continues driving. 

After they reach the Sheriff's house Derek parks the Camaro and Stiles is ready to leave but not before he says an honest thank you. 

Derek looks at him as Stiles avoids his eyes again. "Scott will come around.. He is your best friend. That's what friends do. They fight and then make up." the werewolf tries to assure him. 

"I doubt that.. But thanks.. For everything I guess.. Bye Der.." Stiles whispers sad and exits the car running fast towards his house as the rain hasn't stopped. 

Stiles enters the compound hoping his dad would have already left for work.

He isn't so lucky though...The Sheriff is still at the house preparing to go to work.

"Hey buddy..." he smiles then notices the face of his son who has been obviously crying.

"What happened? Stiles?" John asks.

"I had a fight with Scott.." Stiles explains.

"And he left you walking all this way? It's pouring rain outside." John protests.

"Well I found Derek and he gave me a ride." Stiles lifts his shoulders as he takes off his wet jacket.

"Oh! That's nice of him... Why did you guys fight about anyways? You two are usually inseparable" the Sheriff wonders troubled.

"I told him that the Argents are dangerous and he shouldn't trust them. Especially Gerald.. I mean the guy is crazier than Kate herself. He hurt Derek and wants to kill him now and Scott is on his side joining him on family dinners and admiring him. He doesn't see anything past Allison and when I told him that.. He blamed me for taking sides, for taking Derek's side because I have a thing for him... and you can imagine how the conversation went on... " Stiles says as he takes off his shoes and shocks trying not to flinch or show his dad the bruise that Scott gave him.

"And do you.....? Have a thing for Derek Hale?" The Sheriff asks.

"Dad....!!!!" Stiles whines miserably...

"That's not a no..." John folds his hand on his chest studying his son's face.

"Well he's obviously dead gorgeous and attractive and so out of my league... And I'm attracted to him but... He is never gonna pay attention to me... Plus he has other things on his mind.... Like running away from hunters, saving his life, his pack and all that jazz. I bet dating the annoying human is not on his top five list.." Stiles explains as he walks to the kitchen and gets a glass of water.

"Are you going to be late tonight?" Stiles asks his dad.

"Yeah... Double shift with Parish and train the new deputies. Sorry kiddo." the Sheriff apologises.

"I left you money for pizza. Will you be ok?" his dad asks.

"Sure... I have two papers, my Xbox and Netflix... Put pizza on the mix.. I'll be fine..." Stiles smiles trying to put a brave face for his dad.

"If you need anything call me.." John says and hugs his son. "and go get changed and take a hot shower. I would hate to see you catch some cold." the older man hugs Stiles and quickly ruffles his wet hair and exits the house locking the house door behind him.

Sheriff drives his police car away, worried about being late for work without noticing the black Camaro which is still parked on the street.

Stiles gets upstairs to his room and takes a long, hot and much needed shower.

Once he is out, dressed in the warmest and cosiest clothes he could find he meets the three of Derek's betas lurking around his room.

"What are you guys doing here?" the human wonders.

"We need help studying and a little Alpha bird told us you could use the company... So here we are..." Erica responds as she lays gracefully on Stiles' bed.

Boyd and Isaac take a seat, one in the desk the other by the window where there is a surface to place his books and everyone fuses around doing their homework.

They start studying and do small talk helping each other whenever they can. Stiles prepares sandwiches for all of them and the betas devour them happily as the boys enjoy playing games on the Xbox.

Around 21.00 o'clock the betas are long gone and Stiles texts Derek a simple "Thank you".

No answer comes back which is expected and a bit disappointing.

Half an hour later, Stiles is laying on his bed debating what movie or series to watch when his bedroom window opens and Derek Hale slides in holding two boxes of pizzas and a couple of sodas.

Stiles looks at him stunned "What are you doing here?" he wonders out loud.

"I thought you could use the company..." Derek answers as he sits on the bed next to him and passes him one box of pizza.

"You should eat.." the werewolf continues and Stiles hums opening the box that smells divine.

"How is your hand?" Derek asks as he watches Stiles eat.

"I'll live.." Stiles responds and tries to smile. "What's this Der? You send the betas around... You come by like a secret lover in the middle of the night offering pizza. Not that I'm complaining but... We don't do this... Hang out like normal people. I bet Alpha Derek Hale has better things to do than spend his night with a noisy human. So... Can you please let me know what you're doing here?" the human boy asks.

"I didn't want you to be alone... And I thought that you liked pizza?" the Alpha says as he lifts his left eyebrow and enjoys his slide.

"I do... I just... Do you need something research or..." Stiles asks again.

"No Stiles.. I just wanted to be with you.." the werewolf looks at the human seriously.

"Be with me... Like a date? So that's it? A pity date for the human who fought with his best friend to cheer him up because he took your side?" Stiles gets up ready to bolt the room as Derek pulls him to his laps and cups the humans cheek forcing him to look at him.

"Hey, look at me... I'm here because I want to. I want you. You had a crappy day and Scott's been an idiot I was just trying to make you feel better.. I didn't want you to be alone today.. That's all. I didn't mean to upset you.. If you want me to ... I'll leave you.." Derek says quietly and Stiles leans onto his body hugging him softly. 

"Stay..." Stiles whispers and holds the werewolf tighter as Derek places a peck on the human's cheek and hugs him back in return.

"I'm not going anywhere Stiles..." Derek promises and dives in placing a soft kiss on the lips of the human. 

The stay curled up all night, until they both fall asleep. 

Derek comes back the next night... 

In fact he never stops to coming back... 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments encourage me to continue xD


End file.
